1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical apparatus having the image blur correcting function of correcting image blur caused by hand vibration or the like in a camera, an optical instrument or the like.
2. Related Background Art
An auto focus lens in which so-called hand vibration correction (anti-vibration control) can be effected by the adoption of a vibration gyroscope has been developed, whereby the photographing frequency of hand vibration pictures due to the low shutter speed of a camera according to the prior art has been alleviated and anybody has become able to take fine photographs simply. Such anti-vibration control, like the focusing lens drive control in a camera, is controlled by a microcomputer carried on a lens device or a camera.
However, by the anti-vibration function being added without the good auto focus performance in the prior art being reduced, the burden of the microcomputer is decreased, and this has led to the birth of the problem that it is unavoidable to adopt a countermeasure leading to the increased cost of the lens device or the like, such as using a plurality of microcomputers to effect parallel processing and reducing the burden of the individual microcomputers, or using a microcomputer of a high processing speed.